


Bound

by blakefancier



Series: Collared-Blake series [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon plays with Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Avon kept Blake bound and on his knees. There was something beautiful about his submission: his wrists tied cruelly behind his back, forcing his chest out, displaying his abused nipples, his cock jutting from his body, red and dripping with precome. But what made Avon excited were his eyes. His eyes reflected the humiliation and pain; he hated his arousal but could not deny it. Avon knew that when the hatred was gone and all that was left was pleasure, then the collar could come off.

Until then, Avon snapped his fingers and patted his thigh. Blake crawled forward on his knees, stopping between his legs. He stroked Blake's hair affectionately.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He smiled at the confused look in Blake's eyes. He reached down, gathered some precome on his fingers, and rubbed it against Blake's lips. Then he slipped his fingers into Blake's mouth.

Blake responded without hesitation, closing his lips around Avon's fingers and sucking.

"The lesson was simple." Avon's voice was low and seductive. "You're an animal. An animal in heat."

Blake's face flushed, but he didn't stop sucking.

Avon pulled his fingers from his mouth. "What are you?"

Blake's breath hitched in his throat and when he spoke, his voice was rough. "An animal in heat."

He stroked Blake's lips. "A bitch in heat."

"A bitch in heat," he repeated and licked Avon's fingers.

"Very good." Avon smiled and stretched out his leg. He wore his shiniest thigh-high boots for this. "Now that you know that, you have my permission to rut against my let until you come.

Blake gasped in horror, but he also thrust his hips helplessly.

Avon chuckled. "I knew you'd like that. Now come on!"

Bound as he was, it took Blake some time to straddle Avon's leg. His face was bright red with his humiliation, but that didn't stop him from thrusting against the smooth leather of Avon's boot. He kept making small 'oh' sounds and groaning, his hips speeding up. Soon, he was lost in the rhythm, his face filled with rapture. He let out a strangled cry as he came, and slumped against Avon's leg.

Avon gave him a moment, then slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Now you've made a mess. Clean my boot."

Blake slowly shuffled backward, then leaned forward and began to lick Avon's boot.

It was one of the most erotic things, Avon had ever seen. He pulled out his cock and stroked it slowly. When Blake was done, Avon grabbed him by the hair and pulled him forward. "You know what to do!"

And Blake did. He took Avon in his mouth and begin to suck. He bobbed his head, fucking his mouth on Avon's cock, making soft moans of pleasure, using his tongue in all the right places, just as he was taught. Blake was perfect, the perfect slave.

With that thought, Avon arched into Blake's mouth and came. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. As he drifted off, he could feel Blake kiss his balls. He smiled with delight.


End file.
